1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel work station enhancement carousel for use in the garment manufacturing industry. More specifically, this invention relates to a multi-machine carousel assembly for supporting at least two machines at a work station in a garment unit production or modular system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Garment unit production or modular systems comprise a plurality of work stations, each equipped with a sewing machine and operated by a single individual. Garment pieces are mechanically directed to various work stations depending on the stage of garment production. For example, sleeves are sewn to bodices at one work station and at a second station button holes are fashioned in the bodices. A computer monitors which work stations are undersupplied with garment pieces and which have a surplus. The computer then directs the garment pieces to the various work stations according to the work flow at each station. In such a computerized unit production or modular system, garments are manufactured en masse.
Computerized unit production or modular systems, however, lack efficiency in that oftentimes one operator has to man two work stations in order to balance the work flow. Excess garment pieces at a single work station may disrupt the regular operational process and necessitate that an operator have access to two machines. Further, an operator may require the use of more than one machine if the manufacturing needs of a garment require a different machine for the subsequent stage of manufacture. Moreover, if an operator's machine develops a malfunction rendering the machine inoperable, another machine must be readily available and in close proximity to the operator so as not to disrupt the production process.
In the past, under the above circumstances, operators were forced to move from work station to work station to balance the work flow. This movement required time and also meant that all work stations were not in use at any one time, thereby decreasing maximum possible production. These deficiencies reduce the productivity of prior unit production or modular systems in garment manufacturing facilities and increase production costs.